


Quasar

by RainyRain123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Headcanon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: Ada cerita (cinta) yang terlalu terang, meski terlihat pudar. [NaruHina, headcanon, drabbles]





	Quasar

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic.  
> Note: naruhina, headcanon, drabbles. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

**[1]**

Naruto adalah pelukan hangat dari belakang sebelum sarapan.

Dan di antara hangat lengannya itu, Hinata menderngarnya bergumam, "Aku tidak pernah dibesarkan seorang ibu. Tapi kurasa supmu mirip dengan masakannya."

Di lain waktu, Naruto adalah pelukan sebelum berangkat ke misi. Hinata akan mengusap rambut pirangnya, berkata hati-hati dan mendoakannya, kadang diselingi ciuman di pipi. Naruto akan membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata, memeluknya terlalu kuat, terlalu lama, seolah tidak akan ada waktu lainnya, berjanji akan pulang secepatnya. Ke rumahnya, ke Hinata.

Naruto adalah segalanya.

Dia adalah tawa lepas, genggaman tangan, sapuan lembut di rambut Hinata. Dia adalah pertengkaran kecil, tangis bahagia. Naruto jarang berbisik, dia lebih suka bicara keras. Dia suka mendengkur. Dia selalu memainkan jemari Hinata setiap kali misi membuatnya lelah.

Hinata senang merasa dibutuhkan.

"Hinata, hari ini ..."

"Hinata, tahu tidak?"

"Aku suka matamu, Hinata."

"Hinata."

Hinata tidak pernah merasa pantas. Maka, dia akan terus mencintainya, menopangnya, ada untuknya. Barangkali, dengan begitu, Naruto akan terus bahagia. Sebab, Naruto adalah ...

"Ini semua karena kau, Hinata. Terima kasih."

Naruto adalah kenyataan yang paling indah.

.

.

.

Hinata adalah sentuhan kaku sekaligus lembut di malam-malam gelap.

Di saat dunia menutup mata, cercah violet Hinata menyala terang. Ketika semesta meragukannya, Hinata siap mati melindunginya.

Perasaan Hinata membanjiri, melingkupinya dengan hangat, memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Hangat, lembut, bergetar, kuat. Lewat senyumnya, lewat sapaannya tiap pagi, bahkan lewat tangannya yang mengusap kepala Naruto ketika ia setengah terlelap. Perasaan Hinata memantul dalam dirinya, menyebar, menghamparkan riak.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Naruto- _kun_ —"

"Naruto- _kun_ ... ."

"Naruto- _kun_!"

"Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata. Hinata. _Hinata_.

Hinata adalah tawa kecil, senyum manis. Dia selalu menatap Naruto jika mereka bicara. Dia suka mengusap wajah Naruto, sebelum wajahnya sendiri memerah karena malu. Dia suka bergumam, menyanyi kecil saat bekerja. Hinata adalah sabar yang dibentuk dari kelembutan serta kekuatan. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain di sisinya kecuali wanita ini.

Hinata adalah jabat tangan seorang sahabat, rangkulan seorang rekan, usapan seorang ibu, pelukan seorang istri. Hinata adalah segala sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Naruto, namun akhirnya mampu didapatkannya. Hinata adalah ...

"Naruto- _kun_ , mimpi yang indah."

Hinata adalah mimpinya yang menjadi nyata.

 

* * *

 

( _untuk hinata, di hari ulang tahunnya._ )


End file.
